Rival?
by amaneeyu
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah rival. Tapi, sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun saja yang menganggap mereka seorang rival. Oneshoot, WonKyu. RnR,please?


**.**

**.::: Rival? :::.**

**.**

**Oneshoot **

**.**

**Title : Rival?**

**Pairing : Wonkyu  
**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship  
**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***Bacotan dibawah***

**.**

**.**

"Panas sekali." Seorang _namja_ berambut ikal kecoklatan mengusap peluh yang mengalir deras di dahi dan pelipisnya. "Padahal hari ini aku harus ikut pertandingan voli."

Yah, cuaca hari ini memang panas sekali, sepertinya matahari sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Hari ini adalah hari festival olahraga, dimana semua sekolah mengadakan lomba-lomba olahraga untuk memperingati hari ini.

"Kyuhyun-a! Ayo kita latihan voli."

Kyuhyun –_namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menoleh ke arah _namja_ jangkung yang tadi berseru ke arahnya. "_Ne_."

"Kau yakin mau ikut pertandingan voli ini, Kyu? Kau kan baru sembuh dari demammu." _Namja_ jangkung tadi langsung merangkul Kyuhyun begitu Kyuhyun berada di sebelahnya.

"Yah! Aku bukan _namja_ lemah, Shim Changmin!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Bilang saja kau mau balas dendam pada pangeran Choi mu itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Kyuhyun-a. Aku tahu kau pasti mau balas dendam atas kekalahanmu waktu festival olahraga kemarin, kan?"

Kyuhyun merengut kesal. "Aku tidak kalah. Aku hanya sedikit lengah hingga Choi bodoh itu berhasil meng-_smash_ di detik-detik terakhir. Menyebalkan."

"Tapi tetap saja kau mencintainya, kan?"

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah. "Diamlah. Shim Changmin!"

"Padahal kalian sama-sama suka."

"Bilang saja kau juga ingin cepat punya pacar, Chwang."

"Ah sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu." Changmin hanya menghela nafas panjang. Menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun hanya akan memperpendek umur.

Yap, Kyuhyun dan pangeran Choi –Choi Siwon, adalah rival sejak awal masuk SMA. Yah, mungkin hanya Kyuhyun saja yang menganggap mereka adalah rival, karena sudah rahasia umum Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun juga menyukai Siwon?

*O*O*O*O*

"Pertandingan final voli putra kelas X-1 melawan XI-1 akan segera dimulai. Masing-masing kelompok diharap segera memasuki lapangan." Ucap komentator yang diiringi tepukan riuh para penonton.

"Huft, akhirnya." Changmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Ayo, Kyu. Kita pasti bisa."

"Tentu saja, kelompok kita pasti menang." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

Changmin sebenarnya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu baru saja sembuh dari demam. Cuaca panas yang menyengat ini pun sangat tidak membantu. Seandainya saja mereka bertanding di gedung olahraga.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling memberi semangat pada anggota lain sebelum memasuki lapangan.

"Oh. Hai, Cho Kyuhyun. Senang melihatmu lagi di pertandingan final tahun ini." Siwon tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan dimplenya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat.

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun intens. Rasanya ada yang salah.

"Yak, pertandingan dimulai."

**Priiit**

Begitu peluit dibunyikan, Jonghyun pun men-service bola.

"Zhoumi-a! Block!" Seru Siwon.

"Minho!"

Minho segera meng-oper bola itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat adanya _chance ball_ segera melompat lalu men-smash bola itu dengan keras.

**Priit**

"Yosh! 'Operan' yang bagus Minho-a." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Minho. Ia berbalik menghadap Siwon lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku takkan kalah dengan mudah."

*O*O*O*O*

Pertandingan berlanjut semakin panas. Kyuhyun mulai merasa kepalanya pening. Changmin yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun cemas dan berjaga-jaga jika saja Kyuhyun tumbang.

**Priiiitt**

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah papan point. "Cih, selisih 2 angka."

Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "_Gwaenchana_, Kyu? Mukamu pucat."

"_Gwaenchanayo_."

Kyuhyun bersiap di posisinya. _'Ck, tanganku licin karena keringat...'_ Batinnya sambil memegang bola voli. Ia melemparkan bola itu lalu memukulnya keras.

Siwon diam-diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Dari awal permainan ia sudah merasa Kyuhyun 'agak' kelelahan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang terus mengusap dahinya dengan cemas.

"Siwon!"

Begitu melihat bola datang ke arahnya, Siwon segera memukul bola itu keras.

"Kyuhyun, blok!"

Kyuhyun berusaha lompat setinggi mungkin agar dapat mencapai bola itu. Namun, keseimbangan Kyuhyun goyah. Ia pun terjatuh dan terkapar di tanah.

"Kyuhyun-a!"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu suara siapa itu, tapi ia dapat melihat Siwon yang berlari ke arahnya sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya.

*O*O*O*O*

**Siwon POV**

Aku segera berlari ke arah Kyuhyun begitu Changmin berteriak.

"Biar aku saja."

Aku segera menggendong Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya erat. Terlalu riskan jika aku menggendongnya di punggungku, dengan segera aku membawanya ke ruang UKS.

Apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Kyuhyun pingsan. Aku memang sudah menyadari kalau Kyuhyun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya sejak awal permainan. Keringatnya pun melebihi orang biasa. Setahuku, Kyuhyun baru sembuh dari demam kemarin. Mungkin keadaannya menjadi _drop_ lagi karena cuaca panas ini.

Aku membuka pintu UKS dengan kakiku lalu membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang.

"Kyuhyun-a."

Panas. Itulah yang kurasakan begitu memegang dahinya. Sepertinya ia demam lagi.

Aku segera mengambil handuk kecil dan mengisi baskom dengan air dingin. Kucelupkan handuk kecil itu lalu menaruhnya di dahi Kyuhyun.

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu mengelus pelan rambut ikal kecoklatannya.

"Terkadang aku selalu bingung sendiri kenapa kau menganggapku sebagai rival..."

"Itu karena Kyuhyun sebenarnya iri padamu."

**Siwon POV End**

Siwon langsung menoleh kaget ketika mendengar suara dari arah pintu UKS.

"Shim Changmin." Gumam Siwon.

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Apa Kyuhyun demam lagi?"

"_Ne_." Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam.

Changmin menarik kursi lalu duduk di samping kanan ranjang Kyuhyun, bersebrangan dengan Siwon.

"Bagaimana hasil pertandingannya?" Tanya Siwon, memecah keheningan.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyengir lebar. "_Sunbaenim_ yang menang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan marah nanti."

Siwon tersenyum. "Begitu? Oya, apa maksudmu Kyuhyun iri padaku?"

Changmin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Eum, yah. Kyuhyun sebenarnya iri padamu yang selalu menang dalam hal apapun, apalagi _sunbae_ selalu mengikuti apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan."

"Benarkah? Jadi bukan karena aku menyukainya jadi dia bersikap dingin?" Siwon membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Tapi aku berusaha menang agar Kyuhyun kagum padaku."

Changmin memutar bolamatanya. _'Itu cara yang kuno. Lagipula kalau suka Kyuhyun seharusnya dia tahu bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun.'_

"Changmin-_sshi_."

Panggilan Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. "_Ne_?"

"Em, menurut Kyuhyun aku orang yang seperti apa?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan Siwon yang salah tingkah. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Yah, _sunbae_ itu menyebalkan."

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau itu aku tahu, maksudku selain itu."

Changmin beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu UKS dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Jangan bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau aku mengatakannya pada _sunbae_, ya."

Changmin menoleh menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar. "Siwon _sunbae_ itu tampan dan berkharisma, begitu kata Kyuhyun!"

Begitu Changmin mengatakan itu, ia langsung lari keluar UKS, meninggalkan Siwon dengan raut wajah bingung dan malunya.

"Heh?"

Siwon terdiam sambil memperhatikan pintu UKS yang tertutup rapat. Kata-kata Changmin tadi terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kata Chwang bodoh itu, Siwon _sunbae_."

Siwon tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia langsung berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun dan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Entah itu karena demamnya atau... malu?

"K-Kyuhyun-a, kau sudah bangun." Tanya Siwon yang lebih mirip pernyataan.

"Tentu saja aku sudah bangun, kuda _pabo_." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela yang ada di samping kanan ranjangnya.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung.

"Kau yang membawaku ke UKS?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon.

"Eh? _Ne_."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Lalu bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Kami yang menang." Siwon tersenyum kaku.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Aku kalah." Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Ye_?"

"Aku kalah darimu untuk yang kesekian kalinya Choi _pabo_." Ulang Kyuhyun.

Siwon terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku juga kalah darimu."

"Kalah apanya?"

"Kalah pada kesempurnaanmu." Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya. "_Saranghae_."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Ia menarik tangannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "_Aish. Pabo._"

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Lalu? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kalau kau pintar, harusnya kau tahu dari dulu."

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Yah, ia memang tahu Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. Namun, kadang ia ragu karena sikap dingin yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya.

"Tapi sikap dingin dan ketusmu membuatku ragu." Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mendekat, _pabo_!" Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap Siwon. Namun, tubuhnya masih lemah dan tubuh Siwon yang lebih besar darinya.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Tidak akan kukatakan." Kyuhyun menunduk. Sikap keras kepalanya memang sangat menyusahkan.

Siwon tersenyum. "Baiklah, kucium saja, _ne_?"

"_Mwo_? _Shir_- Mmph!_" _

Siwon mencium bibir panas Kyuhyun. Semakin lama, ciuman itu menjadi lumatan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati ciuman 'panas'nya dengan Siwon.

Tak lama, Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia mengelap bibir basah Kyuhyun. "Badanmu panas lagi, Kyu. istirahatlah."

"Ini gara-gara kau, kuda _pabo_."

Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia meraih handuk kecil yang terjatuh dari dahi Kyuhyun lalu mencelupkannya lagi pada baskom yang berisi air di meja nakas.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon sambil menaruh handuk basah itu di dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Siwon mendekat.

"Aku hanya mau rival istimewaku berada di sampingku." Bisik Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup pipi Siwon sekilas.

"_Nado Saranghae_."

**End**

Balik lagi bawa epep WonKyu nih /tebar confetti/ ah, sebelumnya gomawo buat semua reviewers yang udah review di FF Miyu sebelumnya /bow/ Oya, mian kalau jelek. Miyu ngebet banget pengen bikin FF kayak gini jadi yah mungkin alurnya kecepetan dan... ga jelas._. Oya, FF ini terinspirasi dari manga NG Life :)

**RnR, please?**


End file.
